


Italop End Credit Scenes

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Patton is a zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: You know when you get to the end of the movie and there are little mini scenes that play when the credits are rolling? That’s what these are. Some of them are deleted scenes/missing dialogue that didn’t make it, a couple are just funny follow up bits, and a few areforeshadowingworld building (including a special guest that only like 5 people would probably figure out).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639429
Comments: 45
Kudos: 199





	Italop End Credit Scenes

Virgil and the guy who’d just saved his life panted inside the house they’d just ran to. He imagined it was where the guy was staying since it had a pretty solid fence outside it. They’d probably lost the zombies in the confusion, thankfully.

“Uh, thanks dude,” Virgil said once they’d caught their breath.

The man nodded. “You should probably stay here for a while to make sure they’ve dispersed.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay,” he agreed.

The man turned to him and offered a hand. “I’m Logan, by the way.”

“Virgil,” Virgil said. Logan nodded and walked farther into the house. He flipped on a light switch and lights came on. “You…” Virgil said. “You have electricity?”

“Here, Nibbles,” Virgil said, squeezing a bit of cheese into the cage to the rat. “As promised for your participation.”

“You’re not keeping it,” Logan said.

“Why not?” Virgil asked. “He was a brave boy. He’s good.”

“It’s a wild rat.”

“But a good wild rat.”

“ _No._ ”

“Uh, Logan… Please tell me you drank my coffee.”

“Why would I have drunk your coffee?” Logan asked entering the room. Virgil looked at him, then looked at the almost empty mug of coffee, and then looked at the zombie sitting in the chair. “Oh dear,” Logan said.

“Any, uh, any idea what caffeine does to a zombie’s system?” Virgil asked slowly, backing away from Patton.

“I am 99% sure this is a situation that has never happened. Ever.”

“What was he like when he had caffeine before?” Virgil asked.

“He usually only drank coffee if he was tired because otherwise it tended to make him rather jittery and hyperactive,” Logan paused. “Perhaps we should… lock him in a room.”

“I think that might be best yeah.”

“We’re going to die.”

“We are not going to die.”

“Yes, we are.”

“It is just a snowstorm, Virgil. The power isn’t even out.”

“But there is so much snow! Look at it.”

“It is going to snow sometimes, Virgil. We are fine.”

“We’re going to die.”

“ _You’re_ going to die if you don’t SHUT UP.”

“I have replaced. The entire. Goddammed. Wall.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Logan,” Virgil said. “Is there any way the water is coming up?”

Logan glared at him.

“Well it’s not coming from the roof!”

Virgil opened the refrigerator and stuck his head in. That was weird. They’d just had macaroni and cheese last night. Why would Logan make more? He shrugged and got the Tupperware container out.

“Reheated macaroni and cheese for breakfast?” he asked Logan.

Logan’s face twisted up. “If we must.”

 _If you don’t like it so much, why did you make enough to have leftovers?_ Virgil thought.

Logan heard a quick scuffle behind him and turned.

“Roman, is that a chicken?” he asked.

“Um,” Roman said. He and the chicken in his arms looked equally confused at the current turn of events. “Yeah?”

“H-how?”

“You know, Logan… I don’t know.”

“Do not move that vase,” Remy spat pointing at Patton who had his hands on a vase. “Patton, do you hear me? Do not move it.”

Patton did not say a word, but he did tilt his head before he picked up the vase and moved it to the side table on the opposite side of the couch. He never broke eye contact.

“You _bastard._ ”

“…Where did all of these pillows and blankets come from, Patton?” Virgil asked.

Logan just laughed slightly, and Patton looked over at him with a grin. Logan grinned back and walked over to brush his hair out of his face.

“Ooo!” Roman said. “Blanket fort day!”

“We actually shoul-” Logan was cut off by Patton grabbing his arm and looking up at him. “Fine,” he sighed.

“Yay!” Roman said before starting to erect the ‘perfect blanket fort.’ Patton helped by squeezing one of the pillows in his hands and watching him.

Logan pressed down the large sheet of paper in front of the others. “It will take a little over a year to finish,” Logan said, eyes shining a bit with glee. “But I have planned it all out to a tee. It should be easily defendable and will give us enough living space.”

Virgil looked up at the very detailed, hand drawn plans to make the house next door livable. “You’re a really big nerd, aren’t you?”

“I just want my study back, Virgil.”

Virgil found Patton in front of his dresser, clothing strewn all around him. He looked up at Virgil when he came in. Virgil sighed at the sight of what was in his hands. “Maybe later, Pat,” he suggested, closing the man’s hand around the ring. “For now, maybe just put it in your pocket.”

“Where did the fourth chicken come from Roman?” Logan asked tiredly.

“I just,” he waved his hand. “Found it.”

“Where do you _find_ -?”

“Why can the zombie cook better than all of us combined?” Remy asked.

Patton just grinned at him. He wasn’t eating any of the pasta he’d made because too many carbs upset his stomach. He’d go shove a pile of meat in his mouth later.

“I can cook,” Roman said.

“You cannot!” Remy replied.

“I can cook better than you,” Roman said.

“You accidentally set fire to a tree _one_ time.”

“Patton,” Virgil said calmly. “Can you get off of me?”

Patton stared down at him for a moment. “You’re going to have to give me a moment,” he said, tense.

“What did I _do_?”

“I don’t know,” Patton said. “Loud noise. Food.”

“Great, yeah, that’s great.”

Patton blinked down at him. “I’m not going to eat you, Virgil.”

“Yeah, you better not.”

Patton patted the chicken on top of the head. “We should name them,” he said.

“Logan keeps saying no whenever I suggest it,” Roman said with a pout.

Patton looked up at him. “Disney princess,” he said.

Roman gasped.

Logan, Virgil, and Roman all jumped when something came shooting out of the underbrush directly at Roman. It yowled long and high pitched and batted at Roman’s leg.

“A cat?” Roman asked. He leaned down to scratch at the dark grey cat ear. It mewed and sniffed at his fingers before hissing lightly and shooting back off into the underbrush in a huff.

“That was weird,” Virgil commenting.

“Yeah,” Roman agreed.

“You shouldn’t go scavenging tomorrow,” Patton said all of a sudden.

Everyone turned to look at him. “Why not?” said Logan.

“A mob’s going to come through tomorrow,” Patton explained, looking at the roof.

“How do you know?” Virgil asked.

“I can feel them, sort of,” Patton said. “That’s how they mob up. It’s kind of a pull.”

“ _Wait, you can sense other zombies?_ ”


End file.
